


Family

by BookofOdym



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: Family Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Tommy left the batfamily after Jason's death, he found a new team, and he really would prefer not to be dragged back to Gotham. The family don't want to let him go.
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Tommy Oliver, Tommy Oliver & Bruce Wayne, Tommy Oliver & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> Sorry when I was doing research for this, I ended up really liking Billy the most, so I included him.

Bruce had always taught him to patrol his city. It was standard procedure for members of the Justice League, make sure that everything is fine and dandy before turning in. Well, Bruce would stay up for the whole night even if things didn't seem to be blowing up, you never knew when the Riddler could break out of Arkham. It could be three in the morning for all you knew.

Maybe that was one good thing about moving out of the nest, no riddles, monsters were undeniably better to deal with than grown men with daddy issues who decided that the best way to deal with that was to dress up in spandex and build death traps.

Tommy hadn't been out at night since he moved to Angel Grove, he also hadn't talked to Bruce since he'd moved. Tommy wasn't particularly looking forward to the eventual conversation that they would have to have. Bruce didn't trust easily, there were very few people that he regarded as friends, and if you ever broke that trust, if you ever turned to the dark side. He would never forgive you. Jason was only allowed in family events during emergencies. Bruce and Hal still had a Parallax shaped hole in their relationship, even though that had been the result of possession.

Tommy didn't like to think about how Bruce would respond to what had happened with Rita.

Maybe it had been his intuition that led him outside tonight, led him to climb up to the roof of a building and examine the city below, no active crimes in progress, no muggings, but he did hear the telltale flap of a cape behind him.

Tommy didn't turn around; if Bruce wanted to pull his silent staring trick, then let him, if he wanted to talk, then he could start the conversation. It wasn't Tommy's job anymore.

The silence stretched on, and the presence of the shadowy figure behind him just got more and more obvious. It looked like Bruce wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, and Tommy was starting to get annoyed.

"Can you really leave Drake in charge of Gotham?" He snapped, turning around to glare at the taller man, "Isn't he like... twelve years old? Shouldn't you be supervising?"

Bruce just kept on regarding him impassively, because God forbid that the man ever show any emotion, even when Tommy's brother had been murdered by an insane clown, Bruce had been stony-faced and unreadable. Hardly a source of comfort. It had been the entire reason that Tommy had left in the first place.

Of course, Tommy did know that Jason had come back to life, Jason had looked for him, and had found him a few months ago, Jason had told him what had happened. Jason now sparred with him every Wednesday. They had picked their relationship back up where it left off, but Jason had never once tried to convince him to go back to Gotham.

"Red Robin," Bruce started, narrowing his eyes slightly, of course, he would have an issue with stating half of his protege's secret identity in public, not that anyone was likely to hear them up on this rooftop, "is nearly at the age of majority, and a skilled detective in his own right. He has very little need for supervision. There is a new Robin now. You should come home, I want him to meet the entire family."

"I'm a little busy with my new team right now, never know when we might have to suit up and save the world."

"Right, your new team," Bruce scowled, making it obvious exactly what he thought of them, Bruce didn't like inexperienced heroes, especially ones who learned on the job rather than training in advance. "Mister Cranston, Mister Scott, Mister Taylor, Miss Kwan, and Miss Hart, a bunch of high school students. No known mentor, no obvious training. I would involve the Justice League if you were not already present."

"You've been investigating them?" Tommy asked incredulously, although, really, he wasn't quite sure why he was surprised, of course, Bruce had investigated them, it was what he did, he did it with everyone. The man had to be the most paranoid person in the world.

But Batman only rolled his eyes in response. "I hardly needed to investigate them. Really, they constantly wear clothes that are the same color as their uniform. It would be less suspicious if it was only one at a time, or if they ever wore clothes that were different colors, but as it is, it's a miracle that no one has ever figured out their secret identities," Bruce's voice turned dark, "they even have you doing the same thing, you know that you should avoid wearing green as much as you possibly can."

Tommy held up two fingers. "Two things I have to say to that. One: Hal Jordan wears his own merch, compared to that, wearing a color is hardly a huge issue," Bruce opened his mouth to argue, but Tommy pressed on, not wanting to hear his arguments. "Two, it's kinda in the job description, B. I have to wear green."

* * *

So that had been a good talk, Tommy thought. He had interacted with Bruce again, made it clear that his friends were off-limits for any investigations, gotten an offer of help from the Justice League, and made it clear that he absolutely did not want any members of the Batman's family getting involved in his life without his say so.

Or at least he thought he had.

One day, while walking near Billy's workship, he heard a cry of alarm. Nothing new, Billy could have accidentally picked up a soldering iron by the wrong end, or maybe his latest project had started sparking unexpectedly. Tommy was fully prepared to keep on walking, but something felt off, something carried his legs to the doorway of the room, and as he rushed inside, he saw the Blue Ranger locked deep in battle with Red Robin.

Of course, Drake deserved it, he'd burst into their secret meeting area, and tried to grab whatever it was Billy was working on out of an arrogant sense that he was smarter than the boy who built it. Obviously, Billy would try to fight the intruder.

Except, despite his superhuman abilities, Billy had never been much of a fighter, he was useful to the team for his technical abilities, but against someone with years of training... Tommy was worried, and it was that surge of protectiveness that had him jumping between the two, knocking Drake's bo staff away with his dragon dagger.

"No one asked you to come here," Tommy said coldly, he hadn't wanted to see Drake, Jason was his brother. He'd left before the replacement had shown up, but even with Jason back, he wanted nothing to do with him, "I definitely didn't want you to fight my friend."

"T-Tommy?" Billy asked, shaking his head when he realized he'd stuttered. "What's going on?"

Honestly, Tommy was between a rock and a hard place here, he hadn't wanted his new friends to find out about his past as a vigilante's sidekick, but he knew that if he didn't tell them, they might assume the worst.

In fact, they were already assuming the worst, Billy's eyes had widened to the point that he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Are we under attack?" He whispered.

Tommy sighed and wished for all the world that they could be alone for this, or at least that the only people with them were other members of his team. Maybe Billy would have trusted him enough to wait for the explanation, but he couldn't know that.

"Look," he said, sliding his dagger away, "there might be something that I never told you guys, and I think you deserve to know."


End file.
